My Once Upon a Time
by Beautiful-Soul-8909
Summary: My life my story how two women and a child stuggle to make there past not stay the same with a new look and outlook watch as they get there Once Upon a Time.


I know, I know I am a horrable person. I just lost all the inspiration that I had to even finish the other story, that I had going. The hurricane is to blame as we had no power for awhile :(, I hope to soon also bring that one back and finish it. But until then how about a new story? :)*

*Lets try this for a third time, I think this site hates me*

*I really own nothing, but the plot, I am not even sure I want to even own that :)*

Sometimes I wonder if the words that I write, the words that you will read just come to me. I often question myself why write your really not that good at it you have been told before to definitely not make this your day job. Good thing its just a hobby really. More like talking to myself my own personal diary if you please. People think I am an excellent speller. I urge you to look again. I use words that I myself have to sit there and look up to make sure its spelled right or the definition is used in the right way. So why do I write, its to escape. Why do I read to escape, to a world unknown. Haven't you gotten lost in a book just once, just to escape the pressures of life. So even if I am not the best writer out there, why pick this story this writer. There is so many more writers out there better writers. What is it about mine that pulls you in. Does something grab your attention? Or like myself is it hard to turn a story away even if its the worst sort of story you have ever read, but keeping the hope to that maybe it will get better. They say you yourself is your worst critic. If that is true this story is not all that great.

Maybe its time I told you about myself. You see I am just your everyday person just out of school. Who just wants to figure out what I want in life. Not just my life anymore the life I am responsible for my son, who is the brightest little thing bright red hair brown eyes perfect mixture of mother and father. I could be a little bit biased, but then again what mother isnt. My life has not been easy not one bit since I was 11. Since I took my first look at the red steam engine with smoke as white as clouds. All the familys that were around mine. See I was different I was what one would call "muggle born" having no magical family. I was to excited as any 11 year old would be. Soon that was all about to change when I took that faithful step into a compartment where two young boys one with dark as night hair but bright green eyes and the other with bright red hair and blue as the ocean eyes with freckles that looked like someone put paint on a pait brush and flicked it. Seems strange now thinking of us, knowing where life took us. One has to wonder was it fate or something more. If it wasnt for the brave young man , who wasnt so brave then and clumsy as could be did not loose his toad would I have still gone into that compartment. When I was most comfortable in the compartment as I was sitting in orginally. My life is full of questons, some of which I can not answer. Some I believe will be answered soon. Not long ago, I was asked by my wonderful friend who is the sister of my sons father his only sister to be excact. "Where did we go wrong? What happened to us? Why are we not getting the happy ever after every women, or man dreams of?" To which I had no reply I myself found that I was also asking the very same questions. My boyfriend my best friend and father of my child left. Though at the time he did not even know that I was pregnant, still dont think it would of made a difference as he left a note saying he was sorry that he had to find him self before anyone could find him. Not to even bother looking as we possably wouldnt like what we would see. We all know that the war had many affects on us. I felt that it was time to move on. Move on from all the hurt, that was pushed upon us. So I left, I packed my bags and headed out the door along with my best friend and my son. Left London, and its foggy rainny days and went to a place maybe no one could find us until we were ready. A small town of Alcoa, Tennessee.

As it seems this looks like where my story will start, maybe where yours has ended as this has not pulled you in it seems, no hard feelings I expect it as such. For those who have been wondering my name Is Hermione Granger and I hope to be your entertainer for the duration of this story of my life, and maybe you will see how two determinded strong minded wormen fought there way to getting there lives back on track and getting there happy ever afters.


End file.
